


Where The Love Light Gleams

by greenblanketbythefire



Category: Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I need fluffy Vayne so I wrote fluffy Vayne, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vayne can be sweet, dont look at me like that, fite me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenblanketbythefire/pseuds/greenblanketbythefire
Summary: Aspie (reader) has asked Vayne to stay the night in his room during their stay on the world between worlds. Her deepest hopes come true.Sister to If Only In My Dreams - occurs between the courtyard scene with Vayne and the next morning.Pippi, don’t read this and please don’t judge me.
Relationships: Vayne Carudas Solidor/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Where The Love Light Gleams

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo  
> I’ve written smut before but I’ve never posted it anywhere. So... Go easy on me? Thanks! ^w^

_If I had known it would take this long…_

The magic in my body was concentrated in my hands. I held the mini ice sculpture’s form while my friends worked on enchanting it. It had taken several tries to find someone who could actually do what I needed. Thankfully, we had all manner of mages in this world between worlds.

“How much longer?” Yuna asked curiously.

“Shh,” Sherlotta hushed. “Almost done.”

My head was starting to feel fatigued from holding my magic for so long. Several minutes had passed and Sherlotta was still working on the ice swords’ enchantment. I tried to wait patiently, but I’d never had to use magic for this long before.

“I suggest you hurry,” Y’shtola said, concerned. “_______ is beginning to look rather weathered.”

“I’m okay,” I strained through gritted teeth. I kept Sephira’s image in my mind, forcing the ice to take its form but on a much smaller scale. “Keep going.”

A transparent, light blue crystal hovered over Sherlotta’s hands. The magic light teeming from it brightened. Ice Sephiras lit up with a glowing outline. The crystal grew brighter and brighter. Then there was a flash of light and the crystal was gone.

“There,” Sherlotta said impatiently. “Is that all?”

I pointed my finger up in the air. One by one, the little Sephiras lifted into the air on their own. A wide grin spread across my face. I twirled my finger. The icy swords flew in a circle around it. I crooked my finger and they landed in the palm of my other hand.

“Thank you so much!” I beamed. “That’s exactly what I needed!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sherlotta waved it off, though I could tell she was proud of her work. “If that’s all, I’ll be going now.”

“Thank you!”

As she left, Y’shtola checked the time. “It’s rather late. We ought to turn in for the night.”

Yuna nodded with a smile. My stomach dropped and a feeling of dread filled me.

“Oh _shit,”_ I muttered.

“What’s wrong?” Yuna asked. “Is it the ice sculpture?”

I shook my head. “I’ll… Um… Ugh, _shit!”_

I grabbed a box and tentatively placed the mini Sephiras inside.

“I gotta get going, I didn’t realize how much time had passed and Vayne is gonna _kill me_ for being _late-”_

“Vayne?” Yuna echoed. Heat spread across my cheeks.

“I, uh…” I put the lid on the box and cut a string of ribbon from its roll. “It’s Christmas Eve, so I, um, asked if I could stay the night.”

My hands were quick to wrap the ribbon around the box and tie it.

“My, my,” Y’shtola teased. “Getting quite bold, aren’t you?”

Yuna’s cheeks were a bit pink. She giggled.

“I-I, uh… I mean, it’s Christmas…” I mumbled. I set the box down. “Now to get all these to the tree.”

_Dammit… Why do I always bite off more than I can chew?_

“Why don’t you let us handle it?” Yuna suggested.

“What?” I looked up. “Really?”

“You wouldn’t want to keep your imperial paramour waiting, would you?” Y’shtola said with a grin. My cheeks grew hotter.

“You… wouldn’t mind?”

“Of course not!” Yuna said cheerfully. “It shouldn’t take too long. Go find Vayne and enjoy your night together.”

I swallowed and nodded. “I can’t thank you guys enough…”

“You can thank us by making this special night worthwhile,” Y’shtola said. “Now, off with you!”

I was quick to leave the room and head back to my own to change. My pajamas weren’t impressive but they were comfortable. And I really didn’t want to show up to Vayne’s room in what I’d been wearing all day. Once finished, I hurried to the staircase to go to the third floor and down the left hall.

_Please don’t hate me, please don’t hate me…_

My heart was pounding and fluttering. I slowed as I reached his door, anxiety wracking my body. I was shaky, hand unsteady as I hesitantly brought it up to knock. It was quiet, but he should have heard it. I waited a few seconds before the door opened. Vayne’s eyebrows furrowed when he saw me, clearly displeased with my lack of punctuality. He tried to speak but I cut him off.

“I’m sorry!” I pleaded. “I’m really, really sorry! I didn’t realize making presents would take so long. I didn’t mean to make you wait so long, either. I’m really sorry!”

His gaze softened as he saw my distress. I peered up at him apologetically, hoping he’d let me in anyway. A sigh met my ears.

“I… _suppose,”_ he began, “since you are rarely ever late to our… rendezvous, I can let it pass.”

Most of the tension instantly left my body. With a long, relieved breath, I moved forward to properly greet him with a hug. He chuckled softly and pulled me closer and into his room, shutting the door.

“And what matters is that you are here _now.”_

I snuggled further into his arms.

He patted my back a few times. “Well. Shall we head to bed or do you prefer to stand as we sleep?”

I giggled as I extracted myself from him. “Bed.”

Vayne’s room was the one he had destroyed the door to get into. Said door had been replaced and he now took residence in it as we stayed here. Nothing much had changed. It felt a little more homely, with books on the table in the corner and on the coffee table and nightstand. He’d been quite busy reading about other worlds, I guessed. Or maybe he was seeing which books from Ivalice had made it into the library.

“So…” I made note of the open book on the nightstand. “How, uh… should this… work?”

“It’s quite simple,” Vayne said with amusement in his voice. “You climb into bed, and fall asleep in my arms.”

My heart swelled and I smiled at him. He nodded towards the bed. My heart flipped. So many things could happen tonight.

Vayne fiddled with his book as I got comfy under the covers. He was right during our embrace in the courtyard: the sheets did indeed feel silken. I pulled the comforter over my shoulders. Vayne began a low chant. It ended quickly and he stuck his hand out, palm facing the wall across from the bed. The fireplace lit up with small flames. My eyes widened. I already liked the atmosphere he was setting.

_So cozy…_

Vayne settled into bed, as well. He dimmed the lamp on his nightstand. We were now lying in the warm glow of the hearth. A small twang of nervousness hit my chest. Being _in bed_ with Vayne was surreal. A few weeks ago, I never would have guessed we’d be in this situation. But now, I felt special, loved. I was the only he would allow to see him so vulnerable.

I scooted over to be closer to him. He turned his head to look at me. I nuzzled his shoulder. He moved his arm and pulled me onto him. One arm lay under and around me with my head on his chest. I snuggled closer.

“Perfect…” I whispered contentedly. He hummed in agreement. A quiet, peaceful moment passed. A steady heartbeat softly met my ear. One of my hands slid over his middle to hug him. His own gently went to hold it. The thumb of the hand on the arm around me began to lightly stroke back and forth. “I’m glad I asked for this…”

“Mm… The request surprised me,” Vayne said quietly. “I cannot say I am not enjoying it.”

I gave him a squeeze. “There’s a lot of books in here. Whatcha been readin’?”

He took a second to answer. “I thought learning more about your home world would help me to help _you.”_

I lifted my head to meet his gaze.

“You were certainly not joking when you said Earth has a rather bloody history.”

“You… For me?”

He shifted so we could better face each other. “Of course. Though it helps that it is fascinating regardless.”

My chest felt light. Pure _love_ was spilling from my heart and bled through my eyes and into his.

“And I believe your comparison of Archadia to the Romans was actually quite accur- _mphf-!”_

I had reached up to pull him into a kiss. He was quick to respond, wrapping his free arm around me and pulling me further onto him. My lips were pressed firmly against his, moving together, locked. A rush of oxytocin forced its way to my brain. I sighed happily and pulled away only to come back down to kiss him once more. He held my head close to his, our lips gently massaging the other’s. It took a few fleeting reminders to breathe through my nose.

When he finally leaned his head back to let it rest, I realized I had propped myself up with one hand on his chest. I flexed my fingers to get a feel of the shirt under it and the man beneath. My hair was hanging like a curtain around me. He moved some of it from shielding my face and tucked it behind my ear.

“Look at you…” he confessed, almost whispering. His hand cupped my cheek and his thumb stroked it. I leaned into him. “So lovely…”

The lighthearted feeling in my chest grew ever larger.

“So _radiant…”_

A small smile appeared on my lips.

“So _mine…”_

“Yours,” I whispered back. “All yours.”

A desperate longing filled his eyes. “Would that I could follow you.”

“Shh…” I leaned down to kiss him again. “No sad things on Christmas.”

“As my lady wishes.”

He pulled to him, holding me close. I let my arms rest and wrapped them around him as best I could. All was quiet but for the faint crackling of the fire. Vayne kept his grip firm and tight to ensure I wouldn’t tumble out of his arms. I sighed once more in contentment. This was exactly how I hoped this night would go.

The longer we stayed there, unsure of whose limbs were whose, the more comfortable I felt. My heart trusted Vayne completely. He would never hurt me, never abandon me. Even if we weren’t physically together, he’d always be with me, in my heart. _Nowhere_ was as safe or as comfortable as he was. He was like home, warm and secure. Home… where I belonged…

“I am dreaming tonight…” I sang somewhat thickly, trying to dispel the forming tears. “Of a place I love… Even more than I usually do…”

Vayne tightened his embrace.

“And although I know it’s a long road back… ...I promise you…”

“_______…”

“I’ll be home for Christmas… You can count on me.”

A strong gust of wind blew past the balcony, rustling the shutters on the windows.

“Please have snow, and mistletoe, and presents by the tree…”

“_______, I don’t think…”

I lifted myself up a bit to see him. “Christmas Eve will find me…”

He moved to accomodate me.

“...Where the love light gleams…” I gave him a short kiss. “I’ll be home… for Christmas…”

“________…”

“If only in my dreams…”

My lips met his again. One of his hands held the back of my head. As my mouth moved with his, I felt his other arm wrap itself further around me. I hummed into the kiss. His tongue swiped teasingly across my lip. I felt myself begin to smile. Then, slowly he lifted both of us and turned us over so our positions were switched. He broke away and I got a better look at him. His hair was longer than mine, a better curtain but also in the way. I tried to move it but it didn’t want to stay to the side for very long.

“I thought there were no sad discussions during Christmas,” Vayne said somewhat teasingly. I smiled and cupped his face with both hands.

“But I _am_ home, Vayne,” I told him softly. “I’m with you.”

His eyes searched mine. I waited patiently for him to respond. When he found I was speaking for my heart, he closed his eyes and let his forehead rest against mine.

“Look at you…” I echoed his words from earlier. “So wonderful…”

He hummed contentedly. He hesitantly let some of his weight rest on me.

“So _handsome…”_

He opened his eyes, the smallest of smiles a ghost on his lips.

“So _mine…”_

I sighed happily again.

“Yours,” Vayne repeated my own words. “All yours.”

He pressed his lips to mine, this time adding his tongue into the mix to push and brush against mine. I couldn’t help the moan emitted from the back of my throat. He hummed against me and tilted his head to kiss me better. I hardly registered pulling my knees up. Vayne was now lying flush against me, between them.

With increasingly labored breaths, our tongues moved like the tides, pushing and pulling, a gentle yet sensual dance. Small noises left me, muffled by him and he took them quite eagerly. His arms moved underneath me, pulling me even closer and my own wrapped around him, tangling in that thick mane of his. I pushed the curtain of hair back and lightly tugged. I earned myself a low groan. Vayne moved to further dwarf me, dominating our kiss and sending my head reeling. I loved how his lips felt against mine and I loved when he lost track of himself like this.

One of his arms slid lower, hoisting my lower half to press against his. We both moaned softly. Vayne left me and my lips breathless and made a trail of kisses to my neck. I gasped. The skin of my neck was _extremely_ sensitive. As an Aspie, I was already hypersensitive, but my neck even more so. He had me squirming in seconds, not knowing how to respond to the sudden, _warm_ stimulation.

“Vayne, I…!” I tried to say. “I- I ca… Ah…”

He shifted his head and managed to catch a sweet spot. I threw my head back with a breathless squeak.

“Sensitive…!”

He hummed against my skin, causing me to almost purr. “Would you rather I stop?”

“No…! Don’t… Just… Remember…”

“I most certainly will.”

His tongue teased the same spot lightly. Then he nipped and I tried to silence the moan he elicited. He planted small kisses there and shifted me to keep me firmly pressed to him. Our lower regions rubbed against each other. I, still unused to all the amazing sensations washing over my skin, bucked into him. He growled. The friction felt _wonderful._ Most of my sense of reason flew out the door and I repeated the movement, this time tugging on his hair at the same time. He groaned lowly and nipped at my neck.

One of his hands had somehow crawled its way down to the hem of my shirt. He tugged on it, asking for permission to do… something. I wasn’t _what,_ but when I pulled him back up to kiss him again, he seemed to take that as a ‘yes’, and slid his warm hand under the fabric to lightly rest and stroke at the soft skin underneath. I hummed at the calming feeling and let my tongue make love to his once again.

Now, there is a very special spot in the middle of my back. It is extremely sensitive and should someone find it, I will practically _melt_ from how good it feels. Vayne managed to find this spot quickly and accidentally as his hand rose a little higher. He was stroking at the new spots he had yet to touch and as soon he found the _secret spot,_ I was arching up towards him, further pressed flush to his body with a loud moan.

“Ha…” I panted. My skin was feeling exceptionally warm, heat flowing between us and flushing to my cheeks and all over me. “Vayne…”

“Shall I continue?” he asked. There was something in his eyes that told me if we did, I would most certainly _not_ regret asking to stay the night.

_Am I ready for this…?_

_You’ve been ready since you met him!! Now go get some!!_

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down. Our lips ravished each other’s, deepening swiftly, tongues unable to part for long. It was a wave of pure heaven as my mouth moved to keep up with his. Vayne was inherently dominant and of course liked to take charge. My head was spinning from the sheer intensity of what I had just unleashed. I pulled on his hair again and he bit my lip, opening his eyes so they bore into mine. I tugged on his hair again. He bit at my lip again before kissing it.

I noticed the hand under my shirt coming around to my front. It remained respectfully below my chest but his fingers twitched every so often like he wanted to move them further. I hummed into his mouth before taking said hand and moving it up for him. He took the invitation and gently cupped one of my breasts. Oh, I _really_ liked how _that_ felt. I arched into him as his hand squeezed softly and kneaded just a bit before slipping out from under my shirt. He took one of my own hands and brought it to his abdomen.

“Don’t be afraid to _touch,”_ he said hoarsely. _“Explore,_ my love.”

I tentatively let my hand slip under his shirt and feel the skin beneath it. He was so _warm…_ and _firm…_ I gently, teasingly scraped my nails down his middle and he shuddered, eyelids fluttering closed. My hand made its way further up, flexing my fingers repeatedly to feel his chest and the small patch of hair in the middle. I didn’t notice he was growing somewhat impatient as my hand slid around to his back to feel and admire the strength there. He took my hand out from his shirt and lifted it up by the collar and swiftly disposed of it.

“Oh, wow…” I breathed. Vayne without a shirt was a sight I was _blessed_ to see. He was strong, powerful, and the way he had honed his body through the years reflected it. When he moved, the muscles rippled under his skin. I was utterly captivated. The Greeks and Romans would have thought him an actual _god._

“Forgive my impatience,” he said, smirking at my obvious admiration for his physique, “but in my own defense, I usually sleep with little or entirely _without_ clothing, preferably the latter.”

I reached out to touch him. He lowered himself down a bit so I could have better access. My hand ran over his abdomen again, this time shamelessly feeling for the strength I knew was there. He was firm and impressively yet lightly chiseled. My hand climbed to his chest and stroked at it again, pressing to him and playing with the little hairs just below his collarbone. Then I couldn’t help but glance at his arms. Vayne was a master of close ranged combat, so of course the muscles there were well developed. He let me get a good feel there, too, looking rather smug at my ever-growing adoration for him.

“I take it you are pleased with what you see?” he asked. My already burning cheeks became hotter as I nodded shyly. He lowered himself almost all the way down. “Would my lady permit me to see her as well? Or would she rather remain as she is?”

“Um…” Anxiety was quick to say hello. Was I truly ready for this? I wanted to be, but… I’d never done this before. “I…”

“It is perfectly fine if you aren’t comfortable with it.”

“I-I… want to be, but…”

He waited patiently for me to find my voice.

“I’ve never, um… I’ve never… done- this…”

His eyes filled with understanding and he nodded. “I thought as much, seeing as _I_ stole your first kiss.”

I bit my lip, unsure of what to do. Vayne was an incredible man and I suddenly felt… underwhelming.

“Ah, ah…!” He took on his usual stern expression. “I know that look. Whatever it is you are thinking, it had best be banished from your mind this instant.”

My eyes widened before I laughed. “Okay. I’ll try to.”

He nodded approvingly and let me sit up. My fingers played with the end of my shirt. Vayne saw the hesitation in my eyes.

“You don’t have to,” he said softly. “We can stop if you’d like.”

_Materia and Spiritus could very well send you home tomorrow. Are you going to let this opportunity slip through your hands?_

I shook my head at both myself and Vayne. “I don’t want to leave without regrets.”

He covered my hands with his. “You’re sure?”

“Yes.”

“We can stop at any moment.”

“I know. Please…”

He used his hands to lift mine up, the shirt coming with them. Together we rid myself of my shirt. I felt exposed and I was. Fear lit sparks inside me. What if he didn’t like what he saw? What if he stopped and things got weird between us? What if he left me? What if he-

“My _darling,”_ Vayne cut my thoughts off. Pure adoration filled his voice, “you are breathtaking.”

He laid me down gently, coming between my legs again and making sure he didn’t crush me. One hand kept him up while the other went to my left side. His eyes were roaming everywhere and I wanted so badly to cover up. But… I couldn’t let myself. I couldn’t run away from this. I didn’t want to.

He eyed the scars from Costlemark, running his thumb over them. “Remind me to teach your brother a lesson for getting you injured like this.”

“Gladio already did,” I giggled. I lifted my hands to rest at his back. That was when I noticed it. A scar of his own. How I hadn't seen it right away, I didn’t know. But it was big. “What’s this…?”

Something had gone all the way through him. The scar started at the top of his abdomen and stretched down to a few inches above his pants. My fingers traced the front side.

“Ah…” Vayne glanced down. “That would be where Gabranth impaled me shortly with his own blade.”

I traced the scar again, this time with reverence for how Vayne had died. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be. You had nothing to do with it.”

“But it’s still… so sad…”

“Yes, it is…” He rested his forehead on mine. “And there are no sad discussions during Christmas, yes?”

My hand cupped his cheek. “Vayne, I… I…”

_I think I love you._

The corner of his mouth turned up. “I know.”

Our mouths met again, this time turning into another sensual massage. It was slow and reverent, both of us continuing to admire the other. Vayne’s tongue brushed mine as his hand came to cup my breast again. I pressed into his hand, wanting more of that light, sweet sensation. He squeezed a bit harder this time but not enough to hurt. I hummed against his lips. He trailed kisses down to my neck, the right side this time. I gasped at the nips he left there, licking the stinging away. He found another sweet spot and teased it. I was squirming under him again and I felt him grin.

He didn’t come up to kiss me just yet. As my hips tried to begin their grinding again, he moved down my body, lips planting kisses down my collarbone to my chest. His eyes made contact with mine. He held one breast and pinched my nipple lightly. I hummed at the twinge of pleasure. He rolled my nipple with his fingers until it hardened to a peak. His eyes closed. Then, a hot mouth covered it and I moaned as a wet tongue began to lap at it.

“Mm…” Pleasure tingled down my spine. I couldn’t quite comprehend what I was feeling. All I knew was that it was _good._ Vayne squeezed at my breast again and sucked. I gasped. He did it again and lifted his mouth off me before kissing my nipple. Then his eyes met mine again.

“Such luscious lips…” he groaned, leaning up to kiss me lustfully. Heat grew between my legs. “And ample breast…”

He moved to devour the other, giving it the same treatment as the first. I inhaled sharply as he sucked a bit more, tongue fluttering across my nipple. He took my first breast and brought them both together, licking and sucking at both peaks until I was attempting to stifle the moaning again.

And then he moved down. A questioning sound left me. Vayne kissed his way down my body. The tingling of pleasure between my thighs intensified at the thought of finally receiving attention. My whole body felt feverish, hot. Was he going to…?

He stopped at the waistline of my pants and glanced up. “May I?”

I gulped. “V-Vayne, you don’t have to, um…”

His voice dropped an octave. “I would _very much_ like to, my love.”

I bit my lip. “Okay…”

Excitement lit up in his eyes and he helped me to remove my pants and underwear. I instantly closed my legs, however, still not used to the idea of him seeing _down there._

“Darling, it’s perfectly alright,” he said softly. “I hold no expectations of you this night. Would you like me to stop?”

I hesitated. I _really_ wanted this, but I was also really scared. Scared of what? I didn’t know. I knew Vayne would be gentle and lovely as he always was, but… I was afraid of embarrassing myself.

Vayne sat up. “I promise you, ______, there is absolutely _no judgment_ present within me at this moment, nor will there be for the duration of this night. Let me show you how much I care for you. Let me _make love_ to you.”

My eyes met his and found they were filled with nothing but adoration. I’d never seen so much emotion in his eyes.

“No regrets…” I whispered to myself. “Okay… I… I want to keep going…”

“Are you sure?” Vayne asked seriously.

“Yes. Please.”

With his eyes still locked with mine, Vayne gently spread my legs apart. Nervousness threatened to overwhelm me but I let my love for him override it. I wanted this. I wanted to experience everything he had to offer. I would not let anxiety rule me, not at that moment.

“I must say…” Vayne finally granted my most sensitive spot a look. “There is not a single part of you I find imperfect.”

My heart flipped and went haywire. A small sound left me. The fuzzy feeling of warmth and love settled in my chest. Vayne lowered himself further down, licking his lips. There was a ravenous light in his eyes.

“A-Again, you don’t have to…” I mumbled. He spared me a glance.

“As I said,” he purred, _“nothing_ would please me more than tasting you.”

His words sent a shot of pleasure through me.

“Lie back…” He used a hand to push me. “...And enjoy…”

I did as he said and lied back down. He started pressing kisses to the inside of my thigh. The anticipation had my cunt trembling for him, tingling with excitement. His lips moved downward and then further downward. He reached the apex and… started at the top with the other leg. Slowly, gently, with no hurry whatsoever, he kissed down my thigh, his eyes locked with mine until he came to the middle one more.

He inhaled deeply and groaned with delight. “Oh, it has been _far too long_ since I last did this.”

I whimpered.

“Not to worry, my love, I will not leave you wanting.”

Finally, _finally,_ he pressed his tongue to my lower lips and swiped up. He let the taste enter his mouth and shivered. His mouth moved over me, and I could feel his warm breath there. He licked again, this time humming at the taste. Then he licked again. And again. And then again until he was lapping steadily at the place just under where I needed him most. His tongue danced down to my entrance and I gasped softly as he gave a few licks there, too. He kissed that spot and moved up again, licking a stripe from my entrance to my clit. I managed to stifle the moan this time.

“Now that won’t do,” he ordered, voice rough. “Let me hear you.”

I nodded. He kissed my clit and gave it a small lick. I whimpered, grasping at the bedsheets. He gave it another, longer lick.

“Vayne…” I gasped. “Please…”

“Hmm…” He kissed my clit again. “So deliciously wet for me.”

He went back down to trace around my entrance before diving in to lick rapidly. He ate heartily, nose brushing my clit but being careful not to give it too much stimulation. I moaned softly, head turning to the side. I was panting now, heat covering my body. The most beautiful man in the universe was between my legs. I moaned again at the thought.

Vayne came licking upward, swiping at my clit before giving it another kiss. Then he gave it a long lick, and then another. His licks gradually became shorter and faster. Soon he was alternating between quick laps and small sucks. I groaned at the feeling. His tongue was relentless. I knew he was skilled with words, but I didn’t know his mouth had so many _talents._

He kissed and sucked at my little button. He ate like a man who’d been in the desert for too long without water. He swirled his tongue, making small circles and I cried out. He made all manner of patterns and I let the pleasure take over.

“So good…” I panted. He chuckled and the vibrations had me humming.

Something positioned itself near my aching hole. My eyes had been wrenched shut but they flew open when a finger pressed itself inside. I looked down and was greeted by the sight of Vayne and his tongue furiously lapping and eating as he eased me open for future penetration. There was a small stretch but it ended shortly.

_Is that it?_

To answer my hazy yet curious expression, he pulled his finger out to add another in along with it. I gasped this time and my head fell back. His fingers stretched me open. I didn’t hear the loud cry that came from my throat. He laughed against me again. His fingers began to pump slowly in and out. I whimpered as his tongue slowed to leisurely, long strokes. He stretched me a bit further, opening his fingers like scissors. I hissed and whimpered again. It hurt just a little but I could handle it.

_Hypersensitive…_

Vayne kissed my clit and gave his mouth a rest. He pulled his fingers out only to sink them back in, an extra with them this time. I inhaled sharply. The stretch was a bit much and he slowed so I could get used to it. He began to pump in and out again, and a throaty moan came from me. His tongue reattached itself to my clit. I don’t think I’d ever been that _wet_ before.

One of my hands reached down to move his long hair out of the way. He thanked me with a slurp that made me twitch.

“Vayne, I…” I panted. The feelings he gave me were so sweet, so intense. I could feel a small pressure build up inside me. It wound up, ready for release, but Vayne was taking his sweet time. “Please…”

“You beg so sweetly,” he groaned. He took that moment to crook his fingers and I keened.

“Please…!”

“Go ahead, my love,” he said between slurps of his tongue on my clit. “Let go.”

The pleasure built and built. His fingers found a spot that had me seeing stars. I couldn’t take it - I’d never felt a feeling so good and _intense_ before. The pressure was sweet and it coiled until it was too tight to coil any further. Vayne’s fingers brushed against _that spot_ again and the orgasm crashed over me. My back arched as high as it could as pure bliss filled my core to the brim. I barely reined in my self control and found I was gripping his hair too tightly. I was twitching and moaning. I was used to being quiet whenever I pleasured myself. Was I too loud now?

Vayne didn’t seem to mind at all. He kept lapping at me until I was mostly still and panting heavily, relishing the refreshed feeling that washed over me. He gave my clit one last, sucking kiss before extracting his fingers and licking them clean. He groaned again.

“Far too long…” he muttered to himself. He crawled back up to hover over me. My eyes had slammed shut and I opened them to see a very _satisfied_ Vayne smirking at his good work. “My love, you are _by far_ the sweetest delicacy I have ever had the pleasure of tasting.”

I bit my lip as a quick shot of pleasure rushed down to my still wanting pussy. Strange, I thought, that I wanted more after all he had given me.

His lips descended onto mine and I twitched at the odd taste on his lips.

_I guess that’s me…_

His tongue slipped in and he angled my head to kiss me more deeply. One hand came up to knead at my breasts. I hummed and broke the kiss, still needing oxygen after that wonderful high. Our foreheads rested together.

“Thank you…” I whispered hoarsely. He chuckled.

“No need to thank me,” he purred. “It’s something I quite enjoy.”

My hand lifted to feel his chest. He was so beautiful. Not really the physique of Thor or Gladio, but not too thin like Noctis either. He was a perfect middle, well defined but not showy. ...A perfect description of Vayne in general.

He kissed at my lips, short and sweet. My other hand tangled itself in his hair and pulled him down. He growled and ground his hips against me. Ohhh, I _liked that._ I tried to meet him and he gave in to my wish. Grinding against someone you love and _need_ was stoking an already blazing bonfire. I recovered more quickly than I thought I would. Vayne’s hands roamed all over me and mine over him, touching and pressing, caressing and stroking. Feeling a bit bold now, I let my hands wander to the waistline of his trousers. I couldn’t help myself and grasped at his ass. He hummed and bucked into me. The friction was _so good._

Curiosity took over. Vayne was letting me set the pace now, letting me decide whether or not I wanted to continue. So, knowing there was a possibility I’d never have this chance again, my hand shyly slid around to his front as the other gripped at his back. His own hand was nearing my pussy again, teasing over my clit. Our lips were busy with each other, making their own love. My heart felt light and overjoyed he wanted this with me. I forced my nervousness away and traced a finger over the now prominent outline of his cock. He hummed into our kiss. I palmed him gently and he growled. I watched him pull away and struggle to impatiently rid himself of his pants.

“Oh wow…” I whispered. I’d seen my fair share of porn and I knew that such representations of sex were usually overexaggerated. But Vayne… I saw why he needed three fingers to prepare me. His cock was not too long and not too short, but it was _thick_. Would it actually fit? I hoped so and licked my lips at the sight of the precum already beading at his tip.

“I take it you are pleased?” Vayne laughed breathlessly. I nodded, not able to take my eyes off him. He took my hand and led it to his cock. “Do not be afraid to _feel.”_

My eyes locked with his. My hand stroked over his length once and his eyelids fluttered. He was stiff yet soft. My thumb swiped over the tip and he bit his lip. I stroked him a bit more and a long, low groan came from his throat. His eyes closed.

“Mm… Your hands are quite soft…”

Hands, plural. I let my other hand join the first and he bucked into them. One gently cupped at his head while the other continued to stroke up and down. He groaned again.

_He’s so beautiful…!_

His elegant, handsome features looked even more beautiful when he was lost in pleasure. His breath was getting heavier and he opened his eyes to stare into my own. He waved my hands away and lowered himself as much as he could. My hips twitched upward to meet him as his cock nudged my entrance. I whined at him, ready to finally be filled.

“You are sure?” he asked between labored breaths.

“Yes,” I breathed. “But what about you?”

His brow furrowed. “What about me?”

“When do I get to taste you?”

He smirked and chuckled. “Another time. This night is about you. Save that for later.”

“But…” I licked my lips and glanced down at his swollen cock. “What if I _want_ to?”

He pressed a kiss to my lips. “Another time. I’m afraid I cannot wait much longer to have you.”

“Mmm…”

He lifted my legs to spread them a bit wider. I was tingling with excitement. He loved me enough to make love to me, and _I_ definitely wanted to make love to _him._ My poor, aching hole was ready to be filled, penetrated. He rocked his hips back and forth, coating himself in my wetness. I moaned quietly. His tip brushed against my clit and he kept it there to tease it.

“Vayne…” I sent him a teasing glare. _“Please…”_

“This will hurt,” he said. “If at any point you wish me to stop…”

“I know, I get it! Just _please_ hurry or I will _explode.”_

He laughed and rested his forehead to mine. “So impatient my love is.

His cock was positioned at my entrance. I tried grinding up into him but he held me down.

“Relax…” He began to press his head inside. I inhaled deeply. His cock was thicker than his fingers and the stretched burned. “It will be over soon.”

He brought a hand down to gently roll his thumb over my clit.

“Relax…”

I tried my best to, but he was pressing further inside, meeting little resistance but his own resolve to make sure I was okay. I bit my lip as he stretched me wide open. He was going at a snail’s pace, gauging my reactions. I struggled to keep my eyes open.

Then something broke inside me, a flare of sharp pain shooting up with it. I cried out and clung to him, nails digging into his shoulders.

“Shh, shh, shh…” He paused his movements. “You’re alright. I’m here.”

He waited patiently until I recovered. It took a minute, but I felt ready again.

“Do you want me to stop?”

I shook my head. “Don’t you dare.”

“Very well.” He withdrew his hips and I was wondering why when he slipped back inside and bucked further into me. I gasped loudly. It felt like I was being split in two. “There we are, now…”

He slowly rocked back and forth, each time going just a little bit further. I was still clinging to him, waiting to get used to how he stretched me apart. When he finally fully seated, he stilled. A low, lustful moan stretched out from his throat.

“So _tight,”_ he hissed. His eyes gazed into mine. “Whenever you’re ready.”

I took a moment to adjust myself and get as comfortable as I could. When the stretched feeling dimmed, I nodded.

Vayne pulled his hips back. I let out a shallow breath. He pushed back in and I squeaked. The pleasure here was deeper than his fingers, reached further inside me than I had ever felt before. He repeated his movements a few times before picking up speed. He found a steady yet leisurely pace, making sure he didn’t overwhelm me. My arms and legs locked around him. He buried his face in my shoulder, grunting every so often. Our breaths were loud and labored and my moans went right into his ear. His cock twitched inside me.

“Unh…” He groaned. _“Yes…”_

I whimpered in his ear. His cock spasmed and I moaned. He pulled in and out, unable to help his quickening speed. The stretch felt so _good_ now. There were so many spots inside me he was hitting that I never knew were there. His cock brushed against them perfectly.

“Vayne…” I moaned. I clung to him tightly. One of his arms slipped under me. He changed his angle and I cried out in bliss. The tip of his cock was kissing that spot he had barely touched earlier with his fingers. “Oh _god…”_

He laughed breathlessly. “I… appreciate the sentiment, _ah,_ _darling,_ but…” He groaned. “Simply Vayne will do.”

My own laughter was cut off by another keen. God, he felt so _good,_ so… _“Big…”_

He chuckled again and kissed my shoulder. “I am glad you approve…”

“Vayne, faster, please…”

“As you wish…” He picked up his pace and I choked on my own breath. He was pressing _deep_ now and the pressure was winding into a coil again. My walls fluttered around him. He lifted his head to gaze into my eyes. “So lovely…”

“Vayne…” I whispered. “I c- I _can’t…!”_

“Let yourself go, my love. _Clench_ around me, I beg you.”

He groaned as I squeezed him. His cock made to hit my sweet spot with every thrust and he kept his perfect angle. The pleasure inside me steadily built, and my legs were wrapped firmly around his hips. He slipped one hand down to tease with my clit. My pleasure rocketed forward and my climax hit me almost unexpectedly. My body spasmed, hands clawing at his back, and my walls gripped him like a damn vice. He moaned loudly. My cries reached the heavens and as my orgasm crested, I shouted his name for all to hear.

 _“Yes…_ _That’s it…”_ He moaned again. “Oh, I’m close, my love…”

Utterly spent, I tried to rock my hips upwards to meet his. He seemed to like this effort and I watched as his face contorted into a look unadulterated pleasure. Right as his peak reached him, he slipped out. He groaned a long, low growl. His seed spurted out onto my stomach in long ropes. His cock twitched when his pleasure subsided and started to soften.

His head dropped and hit mine. We stayed attached to each other for a long few moments. Then he opened his eyes and kissed me deeply. He broke away but came back for another. My hands left his shoulders and came up to brush the hair out of his face. He took another moment to recover and kiss me before rolling back to his side of the bed. My skin was hot, sweating, and I was still panting. Vayne sat up to search for something in the drawer of his nightstand. Then he leaned over me with a cloth and wiped his seed off my middle. I grinned weakly at him. He put the rag on the nightstand, turned off the lamp, and lied back down. He pulled me into his arms, both of us laying on our sides, and covered us with the soft sheets.

“That was amazing…” I mumbled into his chest. I felt the rumble of his laughter.

“I am very glad you are pleased.” His voice sounded _wrecked._ I found it oddly attractive. “I enjoyed myself as well.”

“Really?”

He tightened his grip around me. “Very much so.”

I snuggled into him. “Thank you for letting me stay the night.”

“You are _very_ welcome, my dear. Sleep well.”

His hand gently stroked through my hair and I let myself relax and get comfortable. “You sure ai can sleep?”

“Why wouldn’t you…?”

“I dunno. Did you have anything else planned?”

“Only to guard my beloved as she dreams.”

He kissed the top of my head.

“Sleep. You have a long day ahead tomorrow.”

I snuggled as close as I possibly could and let my blissful exhaustion carry me away to the land of dreams. As I entered into sleep, my ears picked up one last sentence.

“...I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Important Note (to me):  
> If you have criticisms, please be gentle. Thank you!
> 
> And to Era, thanks for giving me the nudge to post it; I hope it’s up to par~


End file.
